


Dogstar

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Blood, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae fucks Chën and tells himself it's because he hates him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Dogstar

‘I thought I’d have to fight you for this,’ Jongdae says, using the fat head of his cock to smear lube over Chën’s asshole, unstretched due to a silent, impatient agreement.

‘What, taking dick? Please,’ Chën snorts. ‘I’ll get my turn with your tiny ass—you’re just as curious as I am.’ Then his expression shifts, snapping from teasing to unimpressed in the blink of an eye; it’s something Jongdae assumes he does too, but to see it happen on his own face, unbidden, is … odd. ‘Are you gonna put it in or wh– _shit!_ Warn me you fuck.’

‘You talk too much,’ Jongdae grumbles, but there’s no heat behind it because his attention is on his cock, watching it push into Chën, enjoying how his doppleganger’s asshole gives way for him. He’s barely half way in and he’s already groaning at how hot and good Chën’s gripping his dick. ‘God, you’re so fucking tight.’

'I bet you say that to all the girls,’ Chën snarks back, unable to hide the tiny gasp that escapes too. But his comment is toothless too because he’s biting his lip and arching against the dick slowly spreading him open, welcoming it deeper. It has to hurt, unprepped as he is, but he’s obviously relishing the burn and stretch as much as Jongdae is. Jongdae isn’t sure how he feels about that.

Jongdae _does_ feel like it takes him forever to bottom out, but that might be because he’s deliberately avoiding Chën’s gaze even though they’re face to face. He can feel it on him though, roaming over his naked chest, his flexed arms, his tensed neck, the cut of his hips and the hair above his cock. On his hair, his face. _Their_ face.

Only when his balls finally hit the back of Chën’s ass does he look up, and what he sees makes his blood sing and cock throb in a way that doesn’t come from just sex: Chën is looking up at him with his dark, lined eyes and lipstick half-bitten off his too-pretty mouth. His features are severe and his eyes are challenging but his lips are parted, expression trapped on the edge of pleasure. 

It makes Jongdae _want_. So he grits his teeth, pulls back, then slams forward, yanking the smile from between Chën’s lips and making him moan.

Jongdae chooses to ignore how lovely the sound is, and concentrates on punching his cock deep and hard into Chën’s body, wanting him to feel how every hard inch splits him open and takes. But Chën syncs with his rhythm immediately, bearing down to let him in then clenching around him to keep him there, in, out, in and out, in and out, relishing the friction.

The tight, slick heat feels so fucking good that Jongdae hates it. So he grips the back of Chën’s thighs, pushes them up higher, meaner, and fucks into him harder, and savors the clutch of his ass on his cock.

'Yes,’ Chën hisses, pulling his knees back to give Jongdae more space. 'Use that gorgeous cock and fuck me like you hate me.’

'Shut the fuck up or I’ll pull out and let you finish yourself off,’ Jongdae grunts through his teeth. He doesn’t know if he’s hitting Chën’s prostate, but every harsh thrust is punching pleasured little noises out of his throat, bruised and bitten. Jongdae is sure his expression looks the same, worse even, and he hates that, too.

'You won’t,’ Chën says. 'That’s not our style.’ His eyes are half-lidded now, body relaxed as he takes what Jongdae’s giving him. Surely the bite of pain has dulled, but it seems like he’s settled into that too, taking that too.

Jongdae groans because Chën’s right, and he hates that the most. He needs to fucking end this and come, so he closes his eyes to focus on the hot grip of Chën body as he fills him over and over. He’s got Chën bent nearly in half, practically on top of him as he pounds down into him, dragging the full length of his dick over the stretched red rim. 

'Just like that, fuck!’ Chën reaches down to stroke himself and the pleasure makes him flutter tight and sweet and so fucking good around Jongdae’s cock.

It’s a race now and Jongdae’s desperate to win to prove to himself—to Chën— _something_. He needs to come, fill Chën full of his spunk and his will and his need, make him take it and name it and acknowledge it. Their voices are harmonizing now, Jongdae’s groans and Chën’s sustained whines as they fuck, simultaneously reaching their peaks. 

'Stop holding back,’ Chën says for no fucking reason, and Jongdae comes deep inside him, pumping him full as he shudders and snarls above him. Chën throws his head back, digging a hand into Jongdae’s forearm and follows with a rough 'yesss’, body pulling tight around Jongdae as he comes too, stringing out both their orgasms and adding to the sloppy mess between them.

When he’s done coming, Chën drops his legs and settles them on Jongdae’s waist. It takes several long moments before Jongdae feels like he’s getting enough air in his lungs, and several more for the space behind his eyes to stop pulsing. Some time after that, Jongdae looks down and sees Chën smiling at him. 

Eventually Jongdae’s cock stops kicking inside him and Chën grunts out a whisper, voice fragile and dry and overused. Jongdae leans down, mocking—‘what was that beautiful?’—and Chën smashes his forehead into his face.

Blood immediately starts pouring from Jongdae’s nose and slides over his lips, mouth curling into a snarl under the flow.

Chën grins, split lips parting to show his own red-smeared teeth. ‘Now you're the pretty one.’

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross on tumblr with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
